Hey there Delilah (I mean Annabeth)
by The-Cosplay-Nerd
Summary: Percy sings 'Hey there Delilah' to Annabeth, One shot, may turn into more if enough people want it too.


**A/N: Hey guys, so this has probably been done before, actually most likely been done before, but I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own PJO or 'Hey There Delilah'**

**Enjoy!**

I looked up as I heard beeping, I slid my chair across from my work table to where my laptop was, Skype was alerting me that Percy wanted to talk, I frowned, we weren't supposed to talk over Skype unless it was important, I clicked the answer button.

"Hey Percy," I said glancing down at the blueprints I was working on.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, I glanced up, He was shirtless and in shirts, his hair was wet like he had just been swiming, he had a guitar on his lap and a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"What is it this time," I asked, resting my elbows on my desk.

"Do I have to have a reason to talk to you?" Percy asked.

"Um, Yah," I responded, sliding away from my desk to grab a white pencil.

"Well I do have a reason," he said, I heard a strum of the guitar and looked up.

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York city, I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do, Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true," He started singing, I blushed, I had no make up on and my hair was a mess, he thought I looked pretty?

"Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side." I had to admit, Percy had a good singing voice.

"Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me," Percy continued, he stopped singing for a moment and just played the guitar.

"Hey there, Delilah, I know times are getting hard. But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good." Wait, What?

"Hey there Delilah, I've got so much to say. If every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away. I'd write it all, even more in love with me you'd fall. We'd have it all." Is it possible to fall more in love with Perseus Jackson?

"Oh, It's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me."

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us, And we'd just laugh along because we'd know, That none of them have felt this way, Delilah, I can promise you, That by the time that we get through, The world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame."

"Hey there, Delilah, You be good, and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school, And I'll be makin' history like I do,You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there, Delilah, here's to you, This one's for you."

"Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me, What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah. Oh woah, oh. Oh," Percy finished, he looked up at me, I was smiling, suddenly I realized something, he wasn't at his moms apartment, where he should be.

"Wait, where are you?" I asked.

"About that, Annabeth, I meant to tell you," Percy started.

"Percy, Where are you!?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Try about, a block and a half away and three floors up?" Percy said.

"Oh my goodness, you're in New York?!" I asked, excited.

"Yeah,"

"Percy, I'm coming over, right now," I said, "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"Um, like a month," Percy said. "But yeah, feel free to come over."

"Which room is yours?" I asked as I unplugged my laptop so I could take it with me as I got ready.

"Uh, give me a sec," Percy said and disappeared from the screen. "Room 213."

I had already changed from pjamas into jeans and a t-shirt. I set up the laptop in front of my mirror so I could put on make-up.

"Grover was telling me about how he started a new park the other day," Percy said, I could hear him messing around with Riptide.

"Don't break anything," I said.

"I won't," Percy said, then I heard a thunk.

"really?" I asked.

"Hey! I hit something with my elbow okay?" Percy defended. I finished putting on make up and put my hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, I'll be there in like, five minutes," I said.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Percy said and ended the call, I grabbed my jacket, locked the door behind me and sprinted out towards the hotel Percy was at. I reached it in under two minutes and then had to wait for the elevator, I was about to take the stairs when it came down, I stepped on and hit the second floor button, the elevator dinged as it stopped, I got off and ran to find room 213, I ran for a bit, to find out I was going in the wrong way, I turned around and sprinted the other way. I _finally _found room 213, and knocked on the door. Percy opened it, still in the same outfit as last time, I threw my arms around him, kissing him.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! R&amp;R! **


End file.
